Mild Depravity
by chronicpsycho96
Summary: Elsa is taking advantage of being alone in their home (mAU)(Elsanna) My first story and I Dont Know if I will continue it or not so I'll just uploaded it as complete. Constructive criticism is appreciated.


Today was a hot day in Arendelle, it was in the middle of winter but imagining what I'm about to do made it me really **really** hot. My dear Anna is out today spending a few hours at the gym with her buddy Kristoff. I don't know what she sees in the guy but I digress. She isn't here now and our parents aren't home from work yet. So that leaves me with a bit of time alone in the house to do what I should've done earlier.

I walk slowly up the stairs, my target, her room was in my sight. Even though I'm alone I cant help but think what would happen if anyone caught me doing what I'm about to do. I reached out to the doorknob and quietly opened the door, the second the door opened I was hit with her scent, my dear sweet Anna's scent. It was at this moment it made me appreciate her not cleaning her room and throwing her used clothes to the clothes bin downstairs. I looked behind me paranoid if anyone is at home, I took a deep breath before going in.

Her room was a mess, piles of empty Gatorade bottles next to her gaming console, clothes strewn about everywhere and judging by the sweet sweet smell, they were used clothing. Being in here made me **hot**! I walked towards her bed navigating through the garbage on her floor and stared at it. This was where she slept, where she I hope masturbated. I made a nest on it moving her clothes around carefully remembering what went where so that I know where to put them when I get out. I picked out one of the underwear that was on the pile and I laid on her bed. I hold up the panties above me, my hearts beating hard and fast in my chest like it was going to burst out and reach out for them. My mind overloaded with things to do and my nose bombarded by the smells next to my head.

I closed my eyes shoved the panties to my face and took a deep breath, Her scent invading my nostrils and into my lungs enjoying them do so. This is Anna's scent, my sweet innocent Anna's musky smell. Entranced by them, my free hand started to move on their own to my chest. Kneading my plump perky tits as I grow wetter by each inhale. Teasing and twisting my nipple, imagining dear Anna torturing me with her musk. My hand went further downwards, dragging the nails through unkept pubes, I could feel the wetness between my thighs hoping it would drip through my pants and leaving evidence on her bed.

"You like this don't you sister?" her voice in my head teased, "look at how wet you are for me." I lifted my finger to my face, they shine with my essence. "Taste yourself" she commanded me, and I complied, never have I explored this deplorable side of me, always being in control and always the 'good girl' but no more, here and now I want to be myself, my real self. I took in my finger and tasted myself, Anna and I hummed at the taste as I took it out. I put my hand back to my taint and went to work, rubbing myself with fervour moaning her name out loud "mmmh Anna!". Her panties now in my mouth, my other hand latched on to my breast and trying its hardest to milk it. "Oh Anna!" I moaned, caution thrown out the window as my lust addled head spinning in the musk of her panties.

I felt the familiar feeling build up in my lower body as my fingers pump in and out with my thumb on my clit. My body twisted and my face now nuzzling the bundle of clothes on which I made my nest in. I felt my self closer and closer to relief as I keep masturbating with the thought of Anna fingering me. I fell of the edge as I pinch my nipples "Yes! Ann-"

"Elsa!" my eyes opened wide, I saw Anna in at the door looking wide eyed, her mouth agape. I tried to cover up myself "Anna! I I-" my mind trying as hard as it can to figure out a way to fix this, my eyes started to tear up as i have just destroyed my relationship with my sister. I got up, my knees wobbly from my latest release and went past her and sprinting straight to my room. "Elsa wait!" she yelled for me, but I didn't stop. I slammed the door shut and locked it, my heart felt like shattering into microscopic pieces and my head burning from overthinking. As soon as I sat on my bed, blackness.

To be Continued.


End file.
